


But It's Better If You Do

by drowwitch



Series: SA-717 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fucking, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowwitch/pseuds/drowwitch
Summary: You're just a low ranking stormtrooper, why does Supreme Leader Kylo Ren have an interest in you?





	But It's Better If You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghoulies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulies/gifts).



> Long overdue work for a friend.
> 
> I'm rusty with writing. Keep that in mind please ♡

"You're late"

You found yourself face to face with Supreme Leader Kylo as you turned the corner to enter the mess hall. You were responsible for cleaning the hall after shift changes and maintaining the cooking droids. Only today, you were late for the last one, before the cycle of people repeated. You thought you might get scolded, but you never expected this.

"Supreme Leader Kylo. I apologize, I had to take care of another matter before coming here" you said, your voice shaking slightly. You didn't know that he ate in your mess hall. He must normally eat this time, when no one was really in the hall. You swallowed thickly. It's not that he scared you, but it was common knowledge that he is quick to anger.

He looked you once over before stepping to the side. You moved passed him, visibly tense. You weren't in your normal armor, opting for your cloth uniform when you did the cleaning. You looked over you shoulder. He didn't give you a second glance as he walked out. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

It had been a couple of months since the last attack with the rebel alliance. You didn't know exactly what happened other than being attacked and Kylo Ren becoming supreme leader. It wasn't your place to ask. You were never going to be late for an assignment, that's for sure.

\-----

Kylo began to show up more and more. First he was just showing up before you finished cleaning the mess hall. You squeaked out apologizes and finished as quickly as you could. He never said anything, just watched you clean and leave.

Then it progressed to him showing up to your other cleaning duties. It was never long, but it couldn't of been coincidence. He made eye contact with you everytime and held it for a moment, almost so you would know.

It began to effect your sleep. You didn't know what you did to make him do this, but it caused an uneasiness to settle into your stomach. You expected to see him everywhere and it didn't help that you did actually see him most places.

You showed up early to your mess hall duty, hoping to avoid him. It wasn't your luck it seemed. He stood off in a corner, watching everyone eat. It was easy to see how uncomfortable his presence made everyone, but he didn't seem bothered.

You moved next to the door waiting for people to be finished. They began filing out soon after you arrived. You felt his eyes focus on you, but you refused to look. You kept your eyes on the door, holding your breath as they all filed out. You wished on anything that you would see him follow.

"SA-717." You turned to face him directly. It was only the two of you now. You attempted to swallow the lump in your throat but your mouth was too dry to even swallow. You clenched your fist, barely keeping your shaking down.

He looked away but the uneasy feeling you had in your stomach didn't go away. He walked across the room to the door. Messing with the access panel, the door slid shut before he turned his attention back to you.

"Supreme Leader Kylo-" your words died in your throat when he started fast marching towards you. You found yourself moving back on reflex, your butt quickly making contact with a table. He didn't stop until he was practically leaning over you. The table dug into you painfully and you could feel his body warmth. 

"Call me Kylo" 

"Kylo-"

"Do you fear me?"

Your heart pounded in your ears. Why was he asking you this!? He must of noticed how nervous you were around him. But you were just a stormtrooper in charge of maintaining the droids and cleanliness for this mess hall! Why would he care what you think?!

Your head was swimming at this point. "No Su- Kylo. I think I'm just intimidated by you." You finished with an uneasy laugh.

Kylo stood up straight, allowing you to do so as well. You almost audibly sighed at the relief of having the table edge out of your butt. He was quiet for a moment, his eyes still staring into your's. You still heard your heart pounding in your ears.

"You should"

Before you could blink, you were turned around and shoved over the table forcefully. You cried out but Kylo's gloved hand quickly covered your mouth. "You are to be quiet or I will kill you" he said with a cold voice.

You felt hot tears fall down your face onto his gloves. You nodded and he let go. He stayed over you, pressing you into the table harder. You bit your lip to prevent yourself from crying out in pain.

Kylo kept a firm hand pressed against your back as he stood up. "Stay" he commanded before letting you go. You cried softly into your arms as you waited. Soon you felt your pants being pulled down and you the cold air on your butt.

You cried harder. This couldn't be happening. You felt him press his cock against your ass. A sob escaped your lips and you quickly felt his fingers grip your hair and pull. Your hands grabbed the side of the table to prevent you from being pulled all the way up. You felt a sudden pressure on your throat. "I said to be quiet. This is your only warning." He let go and you collapsed onto the table. 

He simply pulled back and fully sheathed himself. It was a miracle you didn't scream. He gave you no time to adjust, pinning you down with one hand as picked up a ruthless place. Tears rolled a new down your face. It was agony and your body gave you no reprieve.

His hand ran up your hair to your scalp again. He pulled you up, your arms shaking as it gripped the edge of the table again, trying to hold you down. The front of your uniform burst open, causing you to gasp. 

He seemed to forgive your outburst as his other hand simply started working on your breast. His pace lightened up to focus on your nipple, pinching and twisting it. His mouth also found your neck, quickly biting down hard.

You could feel the heat pooling in the bottom of your stomach. Your body was betraying you. You began crying again, shaking your head no. You wanted him to finish, to go away, you didn't want this. You didn't want to desire this.

You felt Kylo's gloved finger over your clit. You hadn't noticed he removed his hand from your hair. With the focus on your nipple and clit, you started moaning softly. Your hands gripped the table harder, turning your knuckles white. 

You felt Kylo finally release your shoulder from his mouth. "Go on. Submit to me." With a few more deep thrust, your orgasm hit hard. You moaned loudly, shaking slightly as you rode it out. 

Kylo moved both his hands to your hips and began slamming into you again. His thrust had no rhythm and he quickly found his release inside you. You let out a soft sob.

"Make yourself presentable." He said as he stepped away from you. You sat up and pulled up your pants, hands shaking as they made sure they were sitting right. Your uniform front, including your bra, were ruined. You sniffled at the sight.

Kylo placed a hand on your shoulder. He turned you around, forcing you to face him. He was as emotionless as ever and you found yourself tearing up. He looked over your face for a moment. "Remember your duties SA-717. You're dismissed."

He walked over and opened the door again. You grabbed the shredded cloth that was your uniform to wrapped it around yourself. You stepped passed him. You could feel his eyes watch you as you made your way to the bunks to put on your armor.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this!! If it gets enough feedback, I might continue it. But for now this can just exist.


End file.
